No Matter What
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Artemis get's flowers from someone that claims to be 'Wally West'. Spitfire. One-Shot


Every night, Artemis came home expecting to find Wally either snoring away on the couch, or looking for food in the kitchen. Every night she expected to be able to wrap her arms around him. Every night she expected the two of them to play with their dog for a few minutes, and then he would ask her to help him with school work.

Every night, she felt her heart break again as she remembered that Wally was gone, and none of the would ever happen again.

It was Artemis' birthday- and it had been almost exactly a month since Wally's sacrifice. That month had been filled with pain, and memories. Artemis couldn't help but feel as though a part of her had disappeared along with Wally. She dreamt about him almost every night, but she didn't mind. At night, she could see him again. Yeah, it wasn't real- but it was enough for her.

Artemis couldn't help but feel as though she had taken what she had with Wally for granted. She never really imagined what would happen if he was gone one day. After all, that was the whole point in the two of them retiring. So they wouldn't have to think about that. Then all this undercover stuff had happened. Even then, she didn't think about losing him. If anything, she thought that he would lose her. Part of her wished it had been her that died. Another part of her was glad it had been Wally. He didn't have to feel what she was going through.

The apartment was quiet when she opened the door. The silence was unsettling. She had grown used to coming home to the sound of 'World's Dumbest', with the dog occasionally barking at the TV when he saw another dog. Instead, there was just the ticking of her dogs claws as he hurried across the wooden floor to meet her. Artemis forced a smile as she closed the door behind her, before reaching down to pet him.

She dropped her mask on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch. Moments later, her dog jumped up, and curled himself up next to her. Artemis scratched his head absentmindedly as she stared up at the ceiling. It felt like it was at least ten o'clock, but when she had checked it phone, it had only been five thirty. She guessed it must be at least six by now. The dog was probably hungry- he usually ate around five.

Artemis really didn't feel like standing up. She just wanted to lay there and fall asleep. Despite this, she forced herself to sit up. After she nudged the dog off the couch, she stood up, and walked into the kitchen. He must have known he was getting food, because he started barking and dancing around and through her legs. A smile formed on the archers face as she remembered that this was why they decided to get him in the first place. He was so much like Wally that it was ridiculous. A giggle bubbled up and managed to escape as she watched him out of the corner of her eye while she prepared his food.

Just as she finished, she heard a knock at the door. A curious frown made it's way onto her face as she looked over at the door. It was probably Nightwing. Or maybe Zatanna and Raquel; those two _did_ say that they were going to stop by sometime soon. She set the dogs food bowl down on the floor before rushing over to the door. Behind her, she could hear a few pieces of food hit the floor.

When she opened the door, her curiosity mounted. A man was standing there with a bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it. "Artemis Crock?" he asked carelessly as he handed it to her. "These are for you. Have a good day." he told her, before turning around, and walking back down the stairs.

Well, isn't he friendly? Artemis thought as she turned back inside, and used her foot to close the door once more. They were lilies- her favorite. One hand reached for the note as she took a seat on the couch. It took her a moment to detach the note from the string that held it to the flowers. Eager to find out who had sent them, she opened it.

_'I'll love you forever, Babe. No matter what._

_ Happy Birthday._

_-Wally'_

She stared at the note, before anger replaced her surprise. How dare someone do this to her! Did they think it was funny? The blonde set the lilies down on the coffee table, and stood up to grab the phone. The number was on the back of the card, and she planned on telling them exactly what she thought about this.

Artemis dialed the number quickly, using more force on the buttons than necessary. She didn't care. As the phone rang in her ear, she leaned against the wall and tapped her foot impatiently. If nobody picked up, she was going to march right down there.

"Hello?" A young girls voice answered.

She went off right away. "I want to know who the hell sent me lilies, and said that they were from my dead boyfriend." she growled. Her voice shook with anger. Already, she hated today.

The girl was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Name, please?"

It took everything she had to not yell at the girl. "Artemis Crock." she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Do you know who sent them?"

There was a chuckle from the other end of the line. What was so funny? Artemis couldn't see any humor in this situation. All she could see was her, marching up to whichever sorry soul had done this, and kicking his ass. This was not alright. She needed distance, not this. "Well?!" her voice raised to almost a yell when she spoke into the phone once more.

"They're from a 'Wally West'." The girl told her. "He came in here a couple months ago and paid for us to send you flowers on your birthday for the next 75 years." she explained. "I guess he must have known his time was coming. I'm sorry for your loss."

Artemis barely heard her. She was too busy staring at the flowers. They really had been from Wally? Distantly, she heard the girl talking again, asking if she was still there. Instead of responding, the blonde just hung up the phone. Slowly, she made her way back over to the couch, and sat down. She stared at the lilies for what felt like forever, before she felt them. Tears sprung to her eyes. Somehow, he had known that he was going to die, and he made sure that she would still get something from him every year for her birthday.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She then buried her face in her hands, and wept for the second time since Wally West's sacrifice.


End file.
